Angel Eyes
by PixiePirate18
Summary: Being the hybrid son of Sanderson isn't easy, especially if you're prone to meet your father's enemy's daughter. A.K.A: the childhood friend whom you haven't seen in years...
1. Chapter 1

**Angel Eyes**

**Prolouge-**

Being the hybrid son of Sanderson isn't easy, especially if you're prone to meet your father's enemy's daughter. A.K.A: the childhood friend whom you haven't seen in years...

A/N: Angel and Charmy doesn't belong to me, he belongs to my sis ObiOtaku, and Jenna belongs to her friend Cy-san. Oh yeah, FOP doesn't belong to me either.

-------------------------------------------

It was a typical day when they first met in the playground park.

"Hey! Stop picking on him, you bullies!" The group of nine year olds looked up to see a tomboyish white-haired girl in pigtails standing near the edge of the sandbox.

"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do, shrimp?" One of the older boys taunted.

"I'm gonna get my daddy on you! He's the toughest fairy in the universe!" She said, glaring at him and pointed to a couple sitting on a bench a few feet away. The boys glanced uneasily at one another when they realized that Jorgen Von Strangle was her father, and they flew away.

"Eh...he was getting boring to pick on anyway." The girl huffed and turned back to the sandbox, where a 5 year old boy dressed in overalls and an orange shirt sat. He looked at his broken truck sadly.

"Are you okay?" She asked as she walked up to him. The boy looked up with bright orange eyes.

"Wow, you made them go away." He said.

"What were they doing to you?"

"Those mean kids wanted my truck, but I said they couldn't have it, 'cause it's mine, so they took it from me and broke it." He said.

"How come you were by yourself?" The boy looked back at his truck.

"I don't have any friends." At this point the girl sat by him and picked up a nearby shovel and pail.

"I'll be your friend then! What's your name?" She asked. The boy blinked, wondering if she really wanted to be his friend.

"Angel." The girl giggled.

"I'm Jenna. I've never heard of a boy called 'Angel' before!" Angel scowled and grabbed another shovel, digging into the sand.

"Well I like my name."

"Tee hee. I like you...you're funny. Wanna be my boyfriend?" Jenna asked.

"Okay," Angel said, not knowing what the word meant.

"But what's a boyfriend?" Jenna shrugged.

"I dunno...I heard my daddy say that when I grow up, he doesn't want me to have a boyfriend." Jenna smiled at Angel as they created a mound of sand and stuck a leaf at the top.

"So I want you to be my boyfriend!" At that point, they heard Jenna's parents call her name, and she had to go. As Angel watched Jenna disappear over the hill, he tugged at Charmy's skirt.

"Mommy? What's a boyfriend?" Angel asked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Angel Eyes**

**Ch.1-Skool Daze**

_10 years later..._

"...Mr. Sanderson!" Angel snapped out of his thoughts as a ruler was thwapped across his desk, and sat up straight.

"Yes, sir?" He asked.

"Would you mind telling us what is more interesting than learning how to turn into objects?" The teacher asked.

"Er...um...talking on my cell phone? Playing with an abacus? Or my favorite, write an essay explaining how being dull is cool?" He smirked as traces of curly orange hair fell into his eyes, and he pushed it back behind his ear.

"Being a smarty-pants again, eh?" the teacher asked. Angel stretched out, letting his shirt rise up a bit before settling back down.

"I don't think I was, sir." He said, twirling his pencil.

"...Hmph...will you get a haircut?" The teacher said before he walked back up the the front as students snickered, but some girls giggled and smiled as him. Angelus Cosma Sanderson...a 15 year old hybrid and a bit of a smarty pants. He was the only one in his class that had orange hair, while the others had black hair. When he came to the Pixie Academy for the first few years of his teenage life, he hated it. But the only thing he could do to keep from going crazy is to be the class clown and drive all the teachers up the walls. So far, he succeeded, and was popular amongst the girls, nerds, and wierd people. The jocks and the popular kids were the only ones that hated him, and set out to make his life miserable.

"Like hell I will." Angel muttered as he stared out the window and going back into his thoughts.What was the name of the girl he met all those years ago? Jessica? Jonnlyn? Jamie? No...something cute... Angel wracked his head mentally as he struggled to remember when the bell rang. 'Meh.' He groaned and got up from his desk. The teacher glared evilly at him and gave Angel his assignment before slamming the door behind him.

"Bloody teacher..." Angel mumbled.

"YOU'RE THE REASON WHY I CAN'T REMEMBER WHAT MY FRIEND'S NAME IS!" Angel yelled, getting all sorts of wierd looks for everyone. He blinked, and grinned.

"...Oh wait! Now I do! It's Jenna! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'M COMING, JENNA!" He flew out the door in a dash.

"...He must've taken the glittery blue pills instead of his white ones." Someone said.


End file.
